1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a cleaning device to be incorporated in a copying machine or printer for effecting removal of toner from a photosensitive drum after the work of transfer and more particularly to a cleaning device provided with a cleaning blade adapted to contact the peripheral surface of the photosensitive drum.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In the operation of an electrophotographic machine, after a toner image developed on a photosensitive drum is transferred onto a copy paper, part of the toner remains on the peripheral surface of the photosensitive drum. For the removal of the remaining toner from the peripheral surface of the photosensitive drum, therefore, the electrophotographic machine requires to the incorporation therein of a cleaning device.
Japanese Patent Application Disclosure SHO 55(1980)-35,345 discloses a cleaning device which comprises a hood having an opening opposed to a photosensitive drum and serving to effect suction of residual toner. A blade is fixed in the hood and adapted to contact the peripheral surface of the photosensitive drum and wipe the residual toner off of the peripheral surface. The hood is provided at a leading end thereof with a sealing member which remains in contact with the peripheral surface of the photosensitive drum while suction is suspended, and which remains out of contact with the peripheral surface to admit ambient air into the hood while suction is in process.
Japanese Utility Model Application Disclosure SHO 57(1982)-124,852 discloses a cleaning device which comprises a duct having an opening opposed to a photosensitive drum and serving to effect suction of residual toner. A blade is fixed outside the duct and is adapted to contact the peripheral surface of the photosensitive drum to wipe the residual toner off of the peripheral surface. For the purpose of sealing the blade and the duct, the cleaning device is provided therebetween with a sealing member. When the photosensitive drum is rotated and the blade held in contact therewith vibrated sympathetically to the rotation, the vibration is inevitably transmitted to the sealing member, as a result sealing member affects the pressure of contact exerted by the blade on the photosensitive drum.